


MAYANS MC X READER + STRAY DOG

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: Reader finding a stray dog and bring him home.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader, Miguel Galindo/Reader, Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	MAYANS MC X READER + STRAY DOG

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. The gif isn’t mine.
> 
> If you wanna know how could be with other Mayans, tell me! I’ll write it too.

**ANGEL**.

“Yo! Mi dulce! Papi is at ho… THE HELL IS THAT?”

“Surprise!”, you yell at him with feigned innocence, taking the dog in your arms. You found it in your way back home, walking lost and hungry. You couldn’t simply leave him alone. The dog looks like a six-month-puppy. He’s friendly moving his tail with energy and trying to escape of your arms to jump to Angel.

“Tell me you didn’t name him…”Angel sighs, looking the happiness on your faces and the same puppy eyes the dogs has. He rubs his forehead falling on the sofa. The Reyes can’t believe you actually bring an animal without asking him.

“His name is Donny”, you finally say trying not to laugh, walking to your boyfriend to leave it on his lap. The dog starts to lick his face, with an Angel trying to avoid it before fall in his charmings.

“Ok, ok… Fine! He can stay… But I’m the one to you, you hear’ me? I have your attention first. I’m the alpha, you hear’ me, Donny? Mommy is mine”.

* * *

**BISHOP.**

“Please, don't”.

“C'mon, cariño! He was lost!”

“(Y/N), I said no”.

“Look, he wants to kiss you”.

“Please dON’T. ONE OF THOSE… FUCKIN’ SHITS BIT ME IN MY CHILDHOOD”, you’ve never seen Bishop more scared running to the kitchen and closing the door, while you’re freaking out in laughs. He’s the bravest man you’ve ever met. You know everything about him. But, oh, god! This has you in tears.

“Obispo, it’s a fucking puppy!”

“Go hell with him! He’s not staying!”

“Then, I’m leaving too”, you say with pursed lips, playing that game he hates.

He opens the door a little, looking through the opening with angry. That’s not fair. But life isn’t either. He tries to touch his head, quickly pulling his hand away when the dog moves his head. You can hear how fast his heart is beating. But he tries again just for you. He doesn’t want you to leave him. You’re the love of his life.

“I’m gonna put him a muzzle, if we have to be alone”, he finally answers opening the door at all. “Don’t fuckin’ mess with me, little son of the devil. I’m the fuckin’ rey de los m…”

The puppy jumps to him without expecting.

“HOLY SHIT, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, (Y/N)”.

* * *

**TAZA.**

“CAN WE KEEP IT, MI AMOR?”, Taza lays on the floor, letting the dog jump on his chest happily while he’s barking and the man is laughing.

You were afraid, thinking he was gonna tell you ‘no’. But you forgotten Che is an animal lover and has a fucking farm. He loves him. He fell in love with the puppy in the moment you came home, carrying him in your arms with a sad smile on your face and your legs shaking a little. You were trying to give him pity. But you’re checking that it wasn’t necessary.

“How are we gonna call him?”, Taza looks at you full of life and love, giving him some kisses.

You can’t answer at first, ‘cause you’re busy looking how the two loves of your life are meeting.

* * *

**EZEQUIEL.**

You’re laying on the grass, spending some free time of the MC and sharing a taco, in a park near of the clubhouse. You’re talking about tomorrow’s party and planing the time you have to go to Felipe’s shop, to have the meat for the barbacue. From nowhere, a soft cry starts to come beside you. Both turn around, finding a dirty puppy with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, buddy, 'you hungry, ah?” EZ asks him offering the last piece of his taco. The dog eats it quickly, moving his tail after that getting near of you.

“He’s lost”, you say touching his head with some lovely pats. “Can we bring him home… please?

The man looks at you with an eyebrow up, thinking about it.

“Do you think is a good idea?” He asks without being convinced.

“Have a family is always a good idea, baby”.

“… Ok, you win this time”.

* * *

**COCO.**

“You think he’s gonna get angry or what?” Letti asks you opening the principal door of the house.

“Well, it’s gonna cost me a lot of rides. If you know what I mean”.

“Ugh, gross”, Letti laughs coming in.

“What’s gross, hm?” You two can hear Coco’s voice in the kitchen, walking to you a few seconds later.

He looks the puppy, then you, then Letti, like he’s watching tennis. He can’t say anything. Not sure if he’s angry, happy or confused.

“My bad!” You say with a smile in your lips, receiving a sigh from him shaking his head.

* * *

**MIGUEL**.

Nestor didn’t say anything when you asked him to stop the car. You were looking through the window, when you saw that little and lonely puppy walking by the streets. You took him home. Nestor knows Miguel better than anyone and, for the gesture on his face, you know he’s not gonna like the idea. But you’re mostly alone in the big house without doing nothing, so this dog is gonna bring you some live.

“If you wanted a dog, I could buy you a fucking dog kennel!” He yells at you really mad, after being arguing for twenty minutes.

“Are you fucking serious, Miguel? Do you even know what happen’ in a place like that?” Shit, he’s fuck up. “You’re out the whole day! I got nothing to do 'cause you don’t want me to work! And I’m going to keep this fucking and beautiful puppy without caring a shit about what you think”.

He stays in silence. He’s scared as fuck 'cause you never yell at him before. And it’s sexy. But it’s terrifying.

“And you know what?”

No, he doesn’t wants to know anything else. He just wanna run away from you.

“I’m gonna call him ‘Miguel Galindo’. Then I could say ‘MIGUEL GALINDO IS MY FUCKING DOG”.


End file.
